KING, just let me tend your wounds - KYORYUGER!
by KcFanFiction
Summary: when Ian's friend, Shiro, is said to be still barely alive but held captive by aigaron, will Ian follow the rules and guidelines he has to take to bring his friend back, and how will the kyoryuger act towards him when he betrays them after all they've been through?


_**now my first request **_

_**sooooooooooo excited**_

_**dont know if this is what you expected but are you ready Matsukaze Tenma**_

_**i dont own Zyuden sentai kyoryuger or its characters but this story is MINE**_

_**requested by Matsukaze Tenma - u/2033208/**_

_**and written by moi - KcFanFiction **_

* * *

Aigaron just wouldn't give up until he was either crawling back like the coward and sorrowful knight he was, or being forced back by his evil comrades, but this was a problem for the kyoryuger's ~ each time he left, there were damage everywhere, buildings smashed, pavements torn and broken apart but if it wasn't the city, it was in the forest out of the public's eye,trees were uprooted and life in that area, gone, the little critters frightened out of their wits. but the most important effect of Aigaron's stubborn attitude was casualties and injuries that he caused to the rangers.

* * *

"ouch" Amy's wail echoed off the spirit base walls, making the center of attention souji, as he tried and failed to applied the medicine on the cut that had been made on her head from the previous battle

"Souji, let me do it" Nabuharu rushed to her side to try and help the hurt princess, but was dissapointed when he was shoved away and she called out for Utchy personally.

Utchy was busy tending carefully to Ian's bleeding lip, but he had a special touch that kept their pain to a minimum, of course she Utsusemimaru, everyone did. he looked up completely oblivious, looking around and saw Souji and Nabuharu's death stare as he noticed that he was being summoned by Amy

"i'll be right there, Amy-san" he stated as he finished touching up Ian's lip, finally standing up again, stretching his now asleep legs, however he noticed a certain someone wasn't around, king.

"Ian, could you find king and tend to his wounds, please, he needs it" he asked his friend full of concern and regret that he couldn't help king himself.

Ian looked around him slightly confused too, 'king was just her'e he exclaimed to himself. "sure Utchy" he grabbed an extra first aid kit and his gun before heading to the passage, shooting down and dissipating, and reappearing on the golden slab by the sea. he looked around rushed however the night had come and so it was too dark to see anything clearly.

but he knew king, his new best friend love reminiscing by the sea, and always was at the same spot when he a lot on his mind.

he turned towards the sea and ran to the waters edge and sure enough, king was there, the moon reflecting on the water onto king's serious face.

he ran to his side slightly falling clumsily as the sand didn't take his weight when he reached him.

"king, why did you leave" he asked his leader in a playful manner,but king didn't look at him, his face now shaded by the darkness.

as he moved to face him, he could see him clearer, he looked at his face and then into his eyes, reviewing if he got a wound,but realized the man in front of him, who was usual joyful and idiotic, was now pained and full of sadness. "Ian, could you find king and tend to his wounds, please, he needs it" he remembered what Utchy had said, now fully realizing why.

"you will kno..." king stopped with his explanation and looked fully at him now, but looked away after the sea's calm waves filled in the awkward silence, "you will know soon, if aigaron is correct" and with that he stood up and started making his way up the beach.

Ian was shocked and very surprised with the answer he was given, no partner nonsense about saving the worries for later, no slap on the back or even the v-shaped peace sign he made with his fingers to show belief in his comrades. he just walked away with his head hung low and his arms tucked in his pockets as if not able to willingly move them or just not in the mood to at all.

Ian's eyes never left his back as it was getting further away, but then king stopped. the silence full of the sea's whisper as if calming to king, he turned around his face brimming with that cheeky smile he wears all the time, " just go back to base, partner" he called out as if he realized he wasn't himself, trying to seem OK, but Ian could tell he was just trying to act, to get away from his soppy, sad moment and not worry him, but he was determined to help him, in anyway he could. Ian followed Diago constantly for a while, slowly catching up to him, and finally reached out a hand to king.

as if king knew he was still following, he turned around and said " i told you i'm OK" as he placed his hand over his eye and did his v-sign, but ian saw blood trailing off his hand, but king didn't notice as if he couldn't feel the pain and carried on walking.

"king", he yelled to get his attention, and pulled him by the other arm to a chair and placed him down.

"what Ian, seriously" he complained, "I WANT TO BE ALONE" his voice loud and clear as it echoed around them, he finally realized his fasard had gone but Ian ignored his statements and yanked him more to sit down at a bench.

**_"king, just let me at least tend your wounds"_** Ian shouted over king's struggle of freedom.

"i know your hurt and i know you have a secret that you wont let me know, but please king calm yourself". king stopped slightly, shocked with this, but calmed down and looked at his friend, who smiled at him, finally getting through to the real him.

Ian took his clothes off and saw a wound on his arm, cutting deep into the skin, 'that's where the bloods coming from' Ian concluded now feeling sick to his stomach as the blood pored out, but he carried on. "can you feel that, king?" Ian questioned, but was answered by a strained nod of the head, but his face showed no sense of pain.

"why cant you trust me anyway, king" he questioned, silently to himself, slightly pouting in the darkness, but king heard and saw and smiled slightly.

'i do, but you will eventually betray me and the others' he thought to himself as he look up at the moon, as a tear trickled down his face from his eye but he continued his smile. 'but i don't know what to do'


End file.
